Sky - or the way to get a father
by Captain Jamie Tiberia Kirk
Summary: A young car, named Sky, grows up in Radiator Springs. She doesn't know her parents. One night a car appears and Sky know by a gut feeling who this car is. He wants to take her to England but what if Sky doesn't want to leave her friends, the only family she ever had? What's the danger the alien car is talking about all the time? And what the hell has that all to do with Sky?
1. Racing lesson

The sun was high on the deep blue sky. Summer heat hotter than an overheated lemon engine burned down on the sandy earth.

The sand was so hot that the air shimmered. The bushes behind became blur, they looked like fragile things made out of green and brown stuff.

It was all silent just the sound of an airplane circling far away over the mountains came through the quietness.

But not long and the peace was broken by the loud noise of engines and the prattling of a few kids.

Chattering voices rang through the prairie and chased some Cessna Birddogs1 from the bushes.

"Be quiet! Students! Come on! Macy and Sky stop chatting!"

A pale pink blue Jaguar and a silver Aston Martin DB7 with black lightning tattoos on the fenders glanced first at each other than at the speaker, a dark blue Hudson Hornet. He looked at the two girls with gentle sternness in his eyes.

The pink girl smiled sweetly but her friend just looked at the car that had spoken absolutely poker-faced.

"Verbiage, only verbiage…" she whispered not very quietly.

The Hudson Hornet ignored her disrespectful comment, which she'd said to her friend and continued with his lesson. It was sometimes a bit ridiculous that they had a school for just about five students. But what else should they do? Sky was the daughter of a friend of Hooks and lived with Sally and McQueen, Macy was Hooks daughter, Alessandro was Luigis son, Jayden was Ramones son and Logan was the nephew of Sarge and those kids needed education; especially Sky.

"Well, let's see, who will race first?" he asked and in that second the Aston Martin, called Sky, drove up.

"Okay, I see, Sky and… what's about you Logan?" The rest of the group, a green Fiat, Macy Shiftwell, the Jaguar, and a red Chevrolet Impala looked all a bit disappointed. The children loved to race.

A black Mustang drove to the start position next to Sky and started his engine.

Sky rolled her eyeballs; she knew that no one in the class was faster.

As they got the command to race the two kidcars began to speed down the sandy racetrack as fast as they could.

Sky was always a bit faster than her rival but in the last curve she broke away and nearly skidded down the declivity, which was really steeply sloping.

Logan flashed by and laughed.

Sky banged her tire on the ground in anger.

To her it was unbelievable that she'd missed this curve.

She'd never missed this curve since Lightning had shown her how to drive it the right way.

Dusty and with the worst mood for a long time now she drove back and killed everyone in the group with a single gaze.

"Okay, lesson's over." Doc declared and the class drove off, chatting and laughing like before. Just Sky was silent and stared at the far mountains; no one dared it to talk to her.

Doc didn't say anything; he knew well enough that she wasn't the car that was loquacious, mainly when she'd let herself down.

"Drive home, Sky. I think Ramone's waiting for you" he advised her anyhow and then drove off.

She didn't reply something; she just turned around and raced away.

The older racecar shrugged his fenders while he was shaking his head.

She reminded him of a younger Doc Hudson but first of all she reminded him of a father who'd never cared about his daughter.

The trail of dust sank to the ground and the enraged girl had disappeared.

"I don't care about them" she whispered to herself, knowing that everything was truer than that, and slowed down.

Sky glanced around; she was in the middle of nowhere, on the right side: bushes; on the left side: bushes. Everywhere green brown bushes…

She sighed in relief. That was exactly the place she'd searched.

"Peace and quiet" she said and parked beneath a bush.

Yeah, a bush, what else?

In fact, she'd parked beneath two bushes. On her left side, there was another bush.

Why, she wondered, did they leave me alone? I mean I love Radiator Springs and I found a family in Ramone and Flo, Sarge, Fillmore, Hook and Holley, Luigi and Antonia, Guido, the Sherriff, Doc, Sally and McQueen but am I really ungrateful when I want to see my parents? My friends here have never told me who they are or what they do.

Maybe I'm an orphan… she thought sadly.

The sky above her slowly turned into a pale purple it was getting dark.

Sally will be worried, Sky told herself and drove back to the little town.

"Sky! Where have you been?" Sally asked when Sky drove in the Cozy Cone.

The young car still looked a bit lost in thought. She flinched and glanced at Sally but she didn't seem to see her really.

"Everything alright?" Sally asked now after she'd recognized the sadness in Skys eyes.

The kid nodded and drove by. She didn't want to talk and she'd given it up to ask for her parents.

Sally would give her just the same dump answers.

"Oh, they'll answer you those questions themselves someday"

She yearned for those responses.

"I'll go and ask Ramone what he'd want, okay? Doc said that he want something" Sky explained and departed.

Sally looked after her little girl, worried. Although she wasn't Skys biological mother she loved her like she was. Lightning and Sally reared this kid and both became the feeling of being parents for the pigheaded stubborn girl.

After all Sally knew well that Sky would talk to Lightning. She'd never talk to her about her problems, just to Lightning; sometimes to Sarge or Hook but never to other women.

Maybe that was because she searched for a father figure and when Lightning wasn't there she needed someone else.

Author's note: That's the first chapter of my Cars fanfiction. Hope you'd enjoyed it!

I'm from Germany, so please correct the mistakes I have made. That would be very kind!


	2. A strange car

Just a few minutes after midnight a growling sound thundered over Radiator Springs.

A pale light hushed over the sand, hit the bushes and stones in its way.

It came from a huge helicopter that drew near from the mountains.

The night was dark and thick clouds covered the moon.

One or two miles away from the town the helicopter landed and one car drove out.

"Thank you, Dick" he said and backed because the helicopter turned on his rotor.

Heavy wind blew the sand in the air and the car coughed.

After the wind from the rotation had stopped the car looked around.

Then he went on, heading for the neon shine of the town.

The town was quiet, the streets empty.

Anyway he cast around for a car but he still didn't see anyone. He could just see a few blinking lights and the compulsive traffic lights which were flashing.

"Wha…?"

"Quiet down!"

Mater glanced at him absolutely amazed and curious.

"What are ya doin' here?" he asked now as quietly as he could and silently giggling.

"We've got some trouble… I need you and Holley. We must get her out of the da…"

"It's because of me, isn't it?"

She'd appeared utterly quiet and now she stared angry at the car.

Her gaze was as cold as ice and her voice was so unemotional that the air around them froze.

"Well, I can take care of myself. All alone!" she hissed.

Finn was shocked; he hadn't realized that the girl was fourteen now, nearly fifteen.

When her mother had died and she'd run away from her British public school she was only ten years old. She'd never known her mother; she was raised up by the teachers in that school.

He hadn't seen her since she was three and he hadn't had the time to care about a lonely haggard girl so he'd sent her to Mater four years ago; without seeing her.

In this situation, Finn didn't know what to say, he just looked at his daughter and wondered how she'd found out that he would come to town this night.

As if she could read his thoughts she said: "Saw the helicopter… It's not so clever to fly in one with the Air Force emblem on the side? Get the puzzle when I saw those tracks in the sand."

"Lost your tongue?" she asked after he didn't reply at all.

"No, just amazed, what you can do without being trained" Finn answered.

She shrugged and declared: "I'm not that stupid; I don't have to be a rocket scientist to see that."

She paused a moment, then added: "Uh… trained for what? Exactly, please?"

He gazed at her and was silent; he had no idea how he should explain what he was going to train her for.

Mater did it for him: "Oh, as a secret agent. I think Finn clinched that you're old enough now… Dad gum! How time flies!"

Sky stared at him, her mouth opened and her eyes grew bigger and bigger.

"Now you are greatest bonkers, aren't you?" she asked enraged and drove a bit nearer.

Then she adjoined: "Is that true?"

Her father glanced at Mater then back at his daughter.

He was right, time flew to fast.

Finn nodded. But it wasn't just the training he had come for; it was also the dangerous thing chasing after him.

"So" she asked "what do you want here?" Her eyes narrowed she glanced at him in disbelieve.

Finn didn't know what to say now or he didn't know how to say it. His daughter didn't seem excited to meet him so one false word could ruin everything.

Her eyes shone with dislike and the cold moonlight reflected in them.

"Well… I want to take you to the UK" he explained softly.

"And what will you do if I refuse to go with you?" she demanded angrily.

Finn sighed; he hadn't expected that it would be that difficult. In fact he hadn't expected to meet her in the middle of the night.

Suddenly tyres creaked on the grit; Holley rolled around the corner and stopped abruptly.

"Finn?" she asked surprised and then smiled.

"Holley" Finn replied and nodded shortly.

"What's going on here?"

"I try to persuade Sky to come with me to London" Finn answered.

Sky looked from Finn to Holley and shook her head; she didn't get the conclusion between Holley and her, she refused to call him so, father.

"Maybe" Holley suggested calm and drove a few tyrelenghts forward before she continued: "you should tell her first what you do and what you want…"

Sky nodded and agreed with her.

"I have already explained it!" Finn argued.

"I don't think so…" Sky said.

So, Finn began to explain everything from the start and when he finished there was less dislike in Sky's eyes and she seemed to think about the thing.

She rolled back and drove a bit around till she stopped and shook her head.

"I won't go! Here's my family and everything I ever knew. I can't leave just because my father wants me to when I get to know him. You never showed up neither on my birthdays nor my first day at school! Why, the hell, should I go with you?" she asked him.

Finn kept silence.

She confronted him with an unpleasant fact.

"It would be better when you think about that…" Finn said.

Sky didn't reply; she just drove off.

**Next day:**

Sally woke Sky up early and told her that she had to hurry because Finn wanted to talk to her.

"Is that my problem? He can wait!" she snarled and raced off.

Sally hurried after her but she knew that Sky would come back when she had cooled down.

Then Finn came to her he wanted to know where his daughter was so Sally told him.

"She's a bit fire-headed, isn't she?" he said.

"Sometimes…" Sally replied.

"I wish Lightning would be here… He would know where she is…" she added quietly.

"He isn't here, so where, do you guess, can I find her?" Finn replied questioningly and looked along the street (Okay, I don't think that is right…).

Sally suggested uncertain that she might was hanging around by the Wheelwell.

"I'll try it there" Finn said and drove off.

"Where are you going?" Holley caught Finn up.

"Searching my daughter…"

"May I help you?"

"Of course" Finn replied, he was glad that Holley had offered her help so he could take to her.

Since she had adopted her sisters' child she wasn't in duty so he missed his partner a bit.

"When will you go back to work?" he asked while they drove along the famous route 66.

Holley thought about that; she wasn't sure if leaving wouldn't make everything worse.

Her problems were the reason she had wanted to talk alone to Finn.

"Is something bothering you?" Finn asked immediately after she had thought this thought.

She smiled a bit, sometimes it seemed like Finn could read her mind.

"It's Mater… I want to work again, after Macy had recovered from her loss but Mater… he's worth that… oh dear… I think I don't love him…" she said and sighed hopeless.

Finn stopped and glanced at her in disbelief. Holley did the same.  
She sighed once more and said: "You know… Mater is a good-hearted car I think he deserves a better girl… Someone who's willing to stay here and live here… I'm not the one who can do that."

"What's with Macy?"

"I would leave her here, she really accepts Mater as a brother or something like that…"she explained and then the two cars drove on.

For a while they kept silence.

Finn thought about Mater and Holley and the news that she didn't love Mater.

They reached the motel and saw Sky parking next to the door.

Holley instructed him to stay while she drove over to her.

"Hey Sky…" she said to the girl and parked.

"What does he want?" Sky asked bitter but she didn't move.

"Well, he just wants to talk to you" Holley disclosed to her; Sky glanced away; her eyes glittering with uncertainty and doubts.

"Holley… you know him, I think, you're his partner and so tell me why does he need me? What's he up to?" she asked firmly.

Holley watched her attentively and saw the deep hesitation in her face.

She wasn't so sure whether to hate her father or to give him a chance. Holley understood the girl's motives to hesitate; she didn't know her father, who showed up and told her that he would take her to another country away from her friends. The girl had to handle the changes the sudden appearance of her father had caused. Holley could imagine that Sky feared losing her friends and her family that loved her but that understanding made it even more difficult to persuade her or to answer her question. Sky already knew what her father wanted her to; she already knew what he wanted her to do. She wanted to know why he never showed up before. Holley left a good few for missions and she had never asked why he never visited his daughter. Holley knew about the past of Sky; she knew that she had lived in a boarding school.

"He had left me in a boarding school till I was ten, without even know the names of my parents… without even have seen them once. I'm an orphan. No matter if he's here now."

She tried to say that in an angry way but her voice trembled with sadness.

It was clear that she was too proud to step back and welcome her father.

"Maybe you should give him a single chance" Holley proposed and drove away.

Now it was Sky's turn. From that moment it depended on her to make the step.

Sky didn't move for a long time then she raced away without a word.

"No success…" Holley sighed

"I have to leave soon… And I would be glad if you would join the mission" Finn said and motioned her to follow him back to town.

"Okay, I'll join" Holley answered him and a bit excitement was in her voice.

"You've planned that, haven't you?"

"Yes… Mater already knows that I want to leave" Holley explained and then added that Macy knew it too.

Late in the night Sky came back, silent and bitter.

"There you are!" Sally exclaimed and the worry in her eyes changed into relief.

Sky nodded slightly and headed for her cone.

She was definitely not glad that she had missed the time Sally was in the Wheelwell.

"There's something wrong, isn't it?" Sally shouted after her.

"No" she answered curt and drove into her cone, closing the door behind her.


	3. London

"But!" Sky complained and suppressed the tears, which began to rise in her throat. She sighed slightly.

"You are going to like it there!" Lightning, who had come to say goodbye, promised but even his heart ached by thinking of losing his "daughter".

"No! I won't! Radiator Springs is my home now!" she said defiant but for all that tears glittered in her eyes, however she didn't cry.

Her best friend Macy cried instead slightly and sobbed.

"I'll escape and come back soon" Sky whispered and then drove in the back of the plane Finn called Sid.

Red cried too, Mater, Lightning, Luigi, Guido, Sally, Lizzie and Flo waved while she drove into the plane.

The engines started and the countryside became smaller and smaller while they gained high.

"Holley, show her the main systems and explain them to her" Finn ordered after Sid had reached the travel high.

"Yes Finn!" Holley replied.

Sky gazed at Finn with a real killing glance and followed Holley to one of the monitors.

"How can you leave Mater?" Sky demanded under her breath, she didn't worry about being too rude for a teenager speaking to an adult. She was furious; her mind thick with anger.

They have finally taken her from her home.

"We… broke up…" Holley answered quietly and glanced at Finn.

"Oh…" made Sky and looked down on the blinking screen in front of her.

The "lesson" was over in a short period; before Sky attended the special spy-school of C.H.R.O.M.E. she wouldn't have an advantage from knowing some computer systems.

Sky rolled in a sleeping place and fell asleep instantly.

"She's highly intelligent, I think. I showed her one of the hardest problem-tests of the training. She solved it within minutes" Holley said a bit impressed.

"Her mother was one of the smartest women I've ever known" Finn told her, but it didn't sound like he wanted to talk about Sky's mother.

He didn't want her to be like him and he talked himself into believing that she was like her mother.

But he knew what his mentor would say if he saw his daughter.

He gazed at his sleeping daughter and wondered if she hated him really.

He had left her all alone because he was sure that was the best for her.

But now he had taken her away from the place she knew again.

This time he was there nonetheless she seemed to refuse to give him a chance.

She wouldn't forgive him in the next time.

"She needs time to accept that…" Holley said and it sounded like she wanted to comfort him.

"What if I was wrong… what if she hates to be a spy?" he asked and his eyes were full of an unusual kind of worry. To him showing feelings was unusual enough to be alarmed.

"There's something else worrying you… and don't try to tell me that everything is alright. I'm your partner and I know you. Since your last mission something is wrong. What is it?" Holley demanded rigidly.

"There's nothing else, just Sky" Finn claimed and looked out of the window.

He avoided her that was for sure. And he lied.

"We'll reach London Heathrow in a few minutes, sir!" Sid announced while slowly began the approach for landing.

Sky watched the city appear when they came out of the clouds. Big Bentley towered up and showed Finn that he was at home, but he saw that it wasn't Sky's home anymore; she had lived near London when she was ten. Now she was at home in Radiator Springs.

Her eyes glittered with sadness when the plane got nearer to the ground.

The houses flashed by beneath the plane, faster and faster.

Finally Sid touched the runway and slowed down, as he stopped next to a gate, the tailgate opened and released the view of grey asphalt, a huge tower and other airplanes.

"Welcome to London!" Sid said over intercom and sounded satisfied with himself.

"Thank you, Siddeley!" Finn called after they went out.

Sky stared to the ground and said no word.

"Wait here, Sky" Finn ordered and Holley and Finn disappeared in one of the arrival halls.

"So, you're Finn's daughter, hmm?" Sid asked and smiled.

She looked up to him and hesitated, she wasn't sure, what she should say.

"I refuse to call him a dad" she finally told him.

Before he could reply Finn appeared and Sky drove off.

"Ma'am, we're here" Finn greeted a black car and pushed Sky nearly forward.

"Is that the girl?" she asked and, when Finn nodded, she sized her up.

"My name is… McQueen, Sky McQueen" she introduced herself.

Now the black car looked a bit surprised but said nothing.

"Well, I'm Madam Conway, the headmistress, welcome to the Spy-School of the C.H.R.O.M.E. agency. You know why you're here."

"To become a spy, I guess" Sky replied sarcastically, her eyes narrowed.

She didn't want to be here so why should she pretend to, she wondered.

Madam Conway pressed a button beside her tyre and after a minute a blue Mercedes S drove in.

"Yes, Ma'am?" the girl asked in strong British accent.

Her "Ma'am" sounded like "Mum".

"Sky that is your roommate Judy Earhart, she's in your class" Madam Conway introduced them and then adjoined: "Judy would you be so kind and show Sky the school?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" she said and then turned to Sky: "Come, I'll show you first our room."

"We'll talk later, Sky" Finn said before Sky left.

"So, you're finally home from America, hmm?"

That sentence made Sky's oil boil she braked and hissed: "Listen! I'm not at home here!"

Judy looked startled at her and said calm: "Well, that's no reason to blow up…"

Sky just snorted and drove on.

"Wait! I didn't make you homesick, did I?" Judy caught up to her.

"No, it's just, I don't want to be here" Sky explained then she added: "Sorry…"

"It's alright; I know what's like being sent here… Here's our room" Judy replied and opened a door into a big room.

"Wow" made Sky and glanced around.

"That's big."

The room was painted in a pale green color at the right wall and in a darker green in the other side.

Three computers with touchscreens were installed at the right wall.

"We'll have to give you your training gadgets… Come with me!" Judy declared after a few minutes and motioned Sky to follow her.

That was the beginning of Sky's time at the S.P.I.E.S. (Spy Preparation (and) Instruction English School).

**One day later:**

"That's your classroom, Sky. Oh! Look, there comes our teacher, Mister Bond!" Judy exclaimed excited and jumped using her shock absorbers. It was Sunday afternoon and the school was all empty.

Abandoned floors extended from the main floor, huge, black openings.

The school was in an old, big complex, pictures and stuff from the Middle Ages.

That building was so enormous; it was sometimes too easy to go lost in it. Sky had already made this experience, her new radio-gadget has led her out of the confusing labyrinth, when she had reached her room after that adventure, Judy had just asked, if she had found her locker.

"Funny, Earhart! Very funny" Sky had replied annoyed.

The teacher stood now in front of them and greeted Judy friendly.

"And you are…?"

"McQueen, Sky McQueen" she answered.

Now the teacher looked as surprised as Madam Conway, but he said it out loud: "Well… Your file says your name's Mc…"

He couldn't finish his sentence because Sky interrupted him prompt: "It's McQueen!"

"Alright, Sky, I'm your teacher, Mister Bond" he introduced himself, but in his eyes there was still confusion.

"Are you showing her the school, Judy? You two should better go out, Judy, you could show Sky the city, Big Bentley, Buckingham Palace and the London Eye…" he suggested and shooed (it's that right? I mean: He shoo them out…) the two girls out of the school.

Outside the sun shone and a few other students were parking under the trees in the school yard.

A grey Bentley drove over to them and called: "Judy, wait! Who's your new friend?"

Judy braked and answered: "Sky, that is Thomas! Thomas, that is Sky."

Thomas glanced at Sky curious and said: "Nice to meet you, are you McMissile's daughter?"

She stood still, then shook her head and raced down the way to the gate.

"What's her problem?"

"Oh… I think… she can't stand him" said Judy and drove after her new friend.

Tom stood there and was a bit confused, but a little smile was in his lips, while he watched Sky and Judy disappear.

"What do you think about that hubcap?" Judy asked excited and drove circles around Sky, showing her pink hubcaps.

"I don't like shopping, you know? I hate it, so can we go now?"

"You're such a spoilsport!" Judy sighed and drove to the cash desk and paid her new accessories.

When she was back, she smiled and announced: "I think they look great!"

"Yeah, sure" Sky commented it not so excited.

"Oh, come on! You're a girl, you have to love shopping!" Judy said, while they were driving out the shop and back on the street. Sky took a deep breath and nudged her roommate into an alley and whispered: "First and foremost I'm a spy in training and not a shopping queen!"

"But…"

"There is no "but"" Sky declared and rolled back to the boulevard.

She wanted to concentrate on training and become the best spy ever so she wouldn't need her father for anything.

"Okay, can we go back now?" she demanded when Judy was next to her.

"I thought I could show you Big Bentley, hmm?" Judy suggested and looked at her with puppy-dog-eyes.

"I don't mind!"

"Great!" Judy exclaimed and made her way through the crowd of cars around them.

That evening Sky's telephone rang.

It was Sally.

"Sally!" she exclaimed with happiness.

"Is everything alright? Are you starving? How is your roommate? We all miss ya, darling!" Sally said excited.

"I miss ya too! It's okay here, I'm not starving, but English is… well, it needs getting used to…" Sky told her and giggled.

She went on: "They say Ma'am and it sounds like Mum! And…"

"Darling, Finn told me that you say your family name is McQueen… He's wondering why…"

"Because Lightning is my father and not Finn!" Sky said a bit enraged.

"Oh, sweetie…" Sally yawned and that was when Sky realized that it was just morning in Arizona.

"Uh… I forgot! Good morning to everyone, especially Lightning, Macy, Mater, Ramone, Flo and… well, everyone!" giggled Sky.

"I'll tell them!" Sally promised and then said good-bye.

Sky hung up the phone and parked in front of the computer; she needed some distraction from her homesickness.


End file.
